


Heart of Frost

by viole



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Digital Art, F/F, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, storybook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viole/pseuds/viole
Summary: A story from the ice kingdom Winterfell, GoT AU crossover with the "Ice Queen" fairytale.
Relationships: Jojen Reed & Bran Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Info page and introduction

Welcome to a new GoT picfic. If you have not read "The Dreamer and the Raven" before, here is how it works. The story is illustrated in the style of a picture book, every sentence or group of sentences will be placed inside a drawing. If the images do not load for some reason, there will be replacement text visible. 

I will leave this chapter open for introduction material and the cover, ~~and the entire story will be uploaded in Chapter 2.~~

actually I should separate the three acts of the story, so there is a little room to breathe between them:

Chapter 1: Info page and introduction  
Chapter 2: Act I  
Chapter 3: Act II  
Chapter 4: Act III  
Chapter 5: Extras

The fanfic is about Bran and Jojen in an alternate GoT universe, and a crossover with the "Ice Queen" fairytale. And maybe a small influence from another movie which is not Disney.

Chapter 5 is just for test-coding the images, but I might turn it into an chapter for extra stuff after the end.


	2. Heart of Frost: Act I

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that wraps up Act 1! I’m going to take a little break before Act 2 so I can post some other stuff on Tumblr - most of it is Stark-related as well but not related to Heart of Frost. 
> 
> If you watch me on Tumblr, let me know if you would prefer me to post the chapters "in series" like this one or the single pages whenever they are ready.


End file.
